La Nostalgie de l'Ange
by Niea-chan
Summary: Sirius, devenu un Ange, décide de s'occuper de la vie de certains terrestres au détriment de ceux çi. [Yaoi][en cours]


La Nostalgie de l'Ange

Auteur : Niea (oui, je suis increvable)

Source : Harry Potter (tout aussi increvable)

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Couples : J'aime pas l'dire (suspens, suspens!)

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, à M'ame JK Rowling, je me contente de m'amuser un peu avec eux avant de les remettre en bon état dans leurs boîtes respectives. Certains iront peut-être faire un tour dans la boîte des copains, mais je ne prends aucune responsabilité quant aux éventuelles séquelles.

Commentaire : Bon, ça y est. Je me suis (presque) faite à l'idée que Sirius est mort, pas tout à fait enterré, mais mort. Mais c'est pas pour cette raison qu'il doit disparaître de mes fics! Incurable, mais obstinée, je suis! Pareil pour Bubus. À part ces menus détails, l'idée et le titre de cette fic m'ont été inspirés (je me rends compte que je planche toujours sur quelque chose...) par le livre La Nostalgie de l'Ange (je sais, je suis l'originalité même, j'en ai bien peur...).

Bis: Bon, je sais, je suis pas sérieuse, je devrais pas mettre ce chapitre en ligne, surtout que je n'ai pas encore même une ligne de la suite, que d'autres fics sont déjà en route et attendent un dénouement, que je vais finir par me faire envoyer des virus et des lettres d'insultes, mais... La tentation est trop forte, et moi pas assez pour y résister. Maintenant que le Bac est aux oubliettes (mouahahahahahaha) et que la vie d'étudiante Parisienne s'ouvre à moi, c'est le moment ou jamais de reprendre en main ce compte plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées et de me réveiller un peu; HOP!

Bis one more time : Je ne prends pas du tout en compte le 6ème volume de Harry Potter, étant donné que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant qu'il ne sorte, et que j'ai la flemme de l'actualiser.

**Introduction **: La Nostalgie de l'Ange.

C'était une belle journée, par delà les cieux. Nuageuse à souhait, ce qui permettait à tous les habitants du Paradis de trouver un coin tranquille pour reposer leurs petites ailes. Et de profiter de ce beau soleil pour se réchauffer, à l'inverse du monde mortel, en ce moment noyé sous des pluies torrentielles originaires de ces mêmes nuages.

En ce 16 septembre, Sirus Black, assis sur un gros cumulus stratus et battant distraitement des ailes, emmerdait les nuages. Par la même occasion, il emmerdait aussi ses compagnons de nuage, le soleil, et le beau ciel bleu. Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et ramena ses jambes contre son torse; Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Après être passé dans ce ... ce truc-porte-machin-chose dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, il aurait pu se retrouver dans un lieu dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence, genre les tuyaux de chiottes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais non. Même pas. Même s'il avait foutu le dawa sur le monde terrestre, fait chier son monde une bonne partie de sa courte vie, il était devenu un ange, était entré au Paradis. Et depuis, il se baladait avec une jolie paire d'ailes blanches, après une dure bataille avec Saint Pierre pour pouvoir garder ses propres fripes et donc éviter l'horrible tunique blanche qui lui rappelait un pyjama d'asile, et voletait entre les Cirrus Floccus à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour tuer le temps. Car, là, il en avait à gogo, du temps.

Car, oui, il s'ennuyait. Et ferme. Il avait retrouvé James et Lily, qui lui avaient offert un accueil de Roi avec champagne et petits fours lors de son arrivée dans le monde céleste, mais les deux tourtereaux passaient tout de même une bonne partie de leurs journées à se bécoter entre deux masses cotonneuses. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, mais, du coup, il s'emmerdait. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de squatter le pub du coin, ça ferait mauvais effet.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Si seulement il avait quelque chose à faire pour se distraire un peu. Il tripota quelques secondes un bout de nuage entre ses doigts de pieds nus, avant d'enfoncer sa tête entre ses bras croisés. La vie sur Terre lui manquait. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il la croyait pourrie quand il la vivait, mais maintenant ... Et il s'en voulait de laisser ainsi Harry livré à lui même, dans cette famille de moldus. Déjà qu'il n'avait pu s'occuper de lui à la mort de James et Lily, même après son évasion. Quelle poisse !

"CA PLANE POUR MOI! CA PLANE POUR MOIMOIMOIMOIMOI! OOOOUUUhhouuuhHHOUUUUououu! CA PLANE POUR MOI!

Faisant un bond sur son nuage, Sirius se tourna avec colère vers l'origine des cris qui avaient fait sursauter les 5km de nuages aux alentours. Une dizaine d'anges, ronds comme des barriques étaient à l'origine des vocalises qui avaient troublé son état végétatif assez avancé, rivalisant de bêtise quant aux choix de leurs extraits musicaux. Il poussa un grognement sourd. Si en plus il devait supporter ça!

Il déploya ses grandes ailes blanches, s'attirant les regards admirateurs de deux angelettes qui passaient par là, et plongea entre les épais nuages, les transperçant pour surgir dans le ciel mortel. Mortel était d'ailleurs le terme adéquat, car dévoré par une tempête. Il évita de justesse un éclair (bien que déjà mort, ça ne devait pas être très agréable) pour piquer vers la terre ferme. Poudlard apparu alors à ses yeux, dans toute sa majesté, sombre et magnifique au milieu de l'orage.

Il y était revenu plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée de son filleul, pour être sûr que celui-ci allait bien. Même s'il ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme, le petit Harry qui était déjà un grand garçon, semblait s'être un peu remis de sa disparition. Tant mieux. Plus vite il se faisait à son absence, mieux c'était pour lui. Il ne voulait ni le voir ni le savoir malheureux une fois de plus. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites sur Terre que les vivants ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Seulement deviner sa présence, s'il faisait en sorte qu'ils le puissent. Il pouvait aussi passer à travers les murs, très utile dans certains cas.

De ce fait, du côté de Poudlard, il avait découvert, à son grand malheur, que Rusard (beurk beurk) portait des strings en cuir rouge et s'adonnait à des petites parties SM solitaires dans son donjon tous les mercredis soirs, que Bibine et Filtwick étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, qu'il se passait bien des choses dans certains buissons des jardins, le soir (ah, non, ça, il le savait déjà), que Severus Snape avait une allure divine quand il se masturbait, et même assez excitante en dépit de l'état post mortem du voyeur. Bref, il s'offrait tout de même quelques distractions lors de ses descentes dans le monde mortel, même si cela ne suffisait pas à lui dégager ce foutu spleen une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se dirigea donc tant bien que mal vers l'imposant bloc que formait le château. Il se pendit alors à une des larges fenêtres de la Grande Salle, le vent battant violemment dans son dos, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Plutôt vide, en raison de l'heure avancée de l'après midi, elle s'avérait donc dénuée d'intérêt. Il travers alors la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans la grande pièce, goûtant à la chaleur sur son corps trempé. Même dans la mort, les caprices du temps ne vous lâchent pas, et il ne voulait pas risquer d'attraper une nouvelle fois la crève (ouh, que cette expression est mal employée dans le cas actuel) pour se faire engueuler par Lily. Il se posa sur les pierres dallant le sol et referma ses longues ailes. Ça lui plaisait de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, presque comme un être humain. La réalité lui explosait en pleine figure quand il traversait quelqu'un par mégarde, mais il aimait évoluer entre les murs rassurants du château, comme à l'époque où il était encore lui-même étudiant.

Il débuta alors sa petite promenade dans les kilomètres de couloirs, croisant élèves, professeurs, fantômes, elfes, tous ignorant sa présence. Il y avait bien eu cette fois, dans le bureau du Directeur, où il avait sincèrement cru que celui-ci pouvait le voir. Le vieil homme, occupé à divers papiers, avait soudain levé la tête pour regarder dans sa direction. Les yeux gris d'Albus avaient alors croisé les siens, quelques instants seulement, et il avait murmuré son prénom, avant de scruter d'autres coins de la pièce. Perché sur son armoire, Sirius s'était dit que le vieux fou continuerait toujours de l'étonner, même dans l'au-delà.

Il traversa la porte de la salle où se déroulaient les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, actuellement vidée de ses élèves, la seule présence humaine étant l'actuel professeur. Avec un sourire doux, il s'approcha du bureau et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci leva les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait, parcourut la pièce des yeux, puis replongea dans son travail.

"Yo Remus... Ca va?"

Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que l'homme ne pouvait l'entendre, il se plaisait à lui parler, à lui raconter sa nouvelle "vie" dans le monde divin, en compagnie de leurs deux amis, de ses petits malheurs et des gueules de bois qu'il se prenait dans le buffet après une soirée passée en compagnie de son amie, la bouteille de Vodka. Il passa ses doigts sur la nuque chaude de l'homme et la lui caressa avec tendresse. Cette fois-ci, Remus ne réagit pas, il resta concentré sur ce qu'il faisait sans se soucier du courant d'air frais qui parcourait sa peau. L'ange eut un sourire triste.

"Bon, je vais te laisser à ton boulot... Ne mets pas trop de mauvaises notes à Ryry, mais défoule-toi sur les Serpentard. A plus Rem'. "

Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres à l'endroit où ses doigts se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt et quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il avait bien envie d'aller trouver Harry aussi, mais la vue du jeune homme risquait de le rendre un peu plus nostalgique, Et en plus, il avait cours de Potions à cette heure-ci : même s'il avait apprécié la vue de Snape en petite tenue, le fait de le voir alpaguer son petit neveu chéri risquait de le foutre en rogne. Il décida alors de quitter le château, pour retourner se faire chier au soleil sur son cumulus personnel, pendant que les mortels maudiraient ce foutu temps anglais. Il sortit par la porte principale, étendit ses ailes qui avaient à peine eu le temps de sécher et prit son envol, majestueux.

Les éclairs et le tonnerre avaient cessé, mais la pluie continuait de tremper le sol d'Angleterre. D'une puissante poussée, il se retrouva à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du château, quand soudain, une idée le frappa. Une idée géniale, que dis-je extraordinaire, qui allait lui permettre de ne plus s'emmerder pendant un certain temps, s'il estimait bien le temps qu'une telle entreprise risquait de nécessiter.

Et si ...

MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

A suivre.

Voilà donc pour l'intro; Pour la suite, que je n'ai pas encore écrite, mais qui mûrit lentement mais sûrement dans mon esprit, j'attendrai d'avancer encore un peu dans mes autres fics.

Merci de me lire!

Niea


End file.
